


Between Crow and Grimm Reaper

by Naminewitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, One use of word crap, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Set before the tenth episode, Some Maria and Qrow interaction since RT gave us almost none in my opinion, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Volume 6 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: In which, Maria figures out Qrow’s secret and talks with him about it





	Between Crow and Grimm Reaper

Night had fallen over Argus, and everyone was asleep at Arc-Cotta Residence, after Teams memorized their plan of stealing the plane that would get them to Atlas.

 

Well, everyone, save for two.

 

Qrow was in the garden, looking at the stars and lost in thought, when he heard footsteps, and soon, his idol was standing beside him. They were silent for a while, and then, Maria spoke.

 

“She is your daughter isn’t she?” she said, and Qrow flinched from surprise.     

 

“Who is my daughter?” he asked with a look at Maria, somehow managing to sound calm, while his mind ran miles per a minute.

 

Did his idol figure out that Ruby was his child? Hopefully not, and maybe, if he pretended it wasn’t true, Maria would drop the subject.  

 

His hopes were crushed because the ex-huntress snorted, not believing him. “Don’t give me that crap, Qrow Branwen! I may be a little tight on hearing, but I have my eyes and I see the resemblance, shared mannerisms. So, don’t try to fool me.”

 

Qrow let out a heavy sigh of defeat.

 

“Yes, Ruby is my kid,” the man admitted, not seeing the point of denying the truth since the Grimm Reaper herself figured it out.

 

“Does she know?”

    

“No, and she won’t know until Salem’s gone,” Qrow said emphatically.

 

“Or until you die.”

 

“Or that, “Qrow agreed. This was a high possibility.

 

Now, it was Maria’s turn to sigh. “I don’t like what you hide truth from Ruby, but I understand. I would have done the same if I had children with silver eyes.  Who else knows?”

 

“Taiyang, Ozpin, my twin Raven and now you.”

 

The Grimm Reaper let out another sigh. “Okay, I will keep your secret. But once we defeat Salem and you’ll survive this war, you will tell her the truth, or I’ll show you why I was the best of my generation. Got it, young man?”

 

“Got it, “Qrow said with a chuckle. “Thanks, Maria,” he added, relived.

 

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s go to sleep. I’m tired of standing here and we need to be in top shape if we want successfully steal airship from Cordo. “

 

“Yeah,” Qrow agreed, and he and Maria went to sleep, his most sacred secret, now shared between them.  


End file.
